


The Wolf and the Buck

by Nigaki



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Albert is a sweetheart, Fluff, I wrote it with slash in mind but can be platonic, M/M, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Remember that death is not the end but only a transition.
Relationships: John Marston & Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	The Wolf and the Buck

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic I had in mind for a while.  
> The summery comes from the song Scene Three: II. Fatal Tragedy by Dream Theater.

Albert Mason was a wildlife photographer for over ten years now. He didn’t think that during those years he made much improvements in the art of survival but he got better at taking pictures that people admired in the galleries across the whole USA. He was proud of his achievements that wouldn’t have happened if not for one friendly man that saved his life a couple of times many years ago.

He still thought fondly of Arthur Morgan and often wondered what he was doing all those years when Albert was traveling through the country. He never saw the man again when they parted after Albert’s failed attempt to take a picture of eagles. It shouldn’t be surprising since it was a big country, but after those couple of times when they accidently met, Albert was counting on meeting the man again but it never happened. He hopped Mr. Morgan is well.

Recently, Albert was asked by one of people invested in animals conservation to take a picture of a herd of buffalo. It was hard to find one nowadays but Albert took it as a challenge, and with a help from a Indian man he found a spot where it was possible to encounter those huge creatures that in the past roamed in hundreds of thousands all of the American Prairie.

Everything was ready, he set up a camera on the edge of the woods and pointed it a the river nearby. He hoped that the thirsty animals will come to drink, if not today, then maybe tomorrow. All Albert had to do now was wait in this unbearable heat that wasn’t able to lower his enthusiasm for the job. He was excited, he never saw a bison up close, only from a distance, the last time when he was looking for a beautiful Fox Trotter, back in New Hanover. Now he had a great opportunity to see those amazing animals up-close, maybe for the last time. Who knows if those animals won’t be extinct soon. It would be a great lose for the world, but maybe Albert’s pictures can show people to leave the buffalos alone. Alive and free were far more amazing than killed for meat, skin or horns.

Albert was sure he will only see bison today, maybe some coyotes or foxes, that’s why he wasn’t ready for a deer that run out of forest right beside him. Albert was startled and fell down. From the ground, he watched how the deer was running from a lone wolf.

Albert quickly got up and stood behind his camera but the animals were too far to take a good pictures so he just watched. The deer – a buck – was running fast through the plains, changing directions almost all the time to deceive the predator but the wolf was fast and could change directions as fast as the buck.

The deer was leaping forward with its strong legs practically throwing him forward with each move, for most of the times, it wasn’t even on the ground, it looked like it was flying from the wolf who was right on its heels and nipping at it.

The wolf was big, bigger than any wolf Albert had ever seen, and he saw how big wolves can get. This one was as big as a male boar, but it wasn’t massive, in fact it was lanky and thin and almost silly looking. The buck was bigger than average as well, almost five feet tall if Albert could see correctly from this distance. If it wasn’t for a much smaller antlers, he would though it was an elk, that’s how big it was. A little too big for a common white-tail deer but Albert wasn’t going to question it. He only watched as the wolf finally caught its prey.

The wolf jumped and landed with ease on buck’s back, quickly snapping the jaws at its neck to hold to it. Poor animal started jumping, kicking and running in circles to throw the wolf off. It wasn’t going to be an easy prey, it was fighting for it’s life but no matter what it was doing, the wolf was still on it’s back, holding for dear life and not giving up either. The nature in its glory.

It was sad to watch the king of the forest becoming a meal for a hungry predator but that’s how the life worked. Albert could probably intertwine and get the deer a chance to escape but that wasn’t right so he stayed where he was and continue watching the fight to the death, not knowing for which animal to root for.

He almost shouted triumphantly when the deer managed to throw off the wolf who fell on the ground lifeless or at least it looked like the predator was killed. Albert was sure the deer will run away instantly but surprisingly it stayed. It didn’t even attacked, only lowered its head and scented the wolf few times. When the wolf didn’t move, the deer nudged it almost in concern. Albert never saw such a behavior but he also never saw animals hunting so maybe it was common for them.

The deer started getting nervous when wolf moved suddenly and smacked the deer in the snout. The buck raised to its hind legs and stomped with its hooves right beside wolf’s head, almost cracking its skull. The wolf barked playfully like a dog and with a tongue hanging from its muzzle and tail wagging like crazy, it turned on its back, showing its belly to the deer.

The buck lowered its head again and nudged the wolf just like couple of seconds ago, first on the muzzle which ended with the wolf licking the deer affectionately. The buck snorted and put its snout to wolf’s sensitive belly. It looked like it tickled the predator that started squealing, whimpering and wiggling on the ground, trying to get away but the deer continued with its assault. Albert was speechless. 

It went on for a minute or so, Albert watched it with open mouth, not believing in what he was seeing. It was so surreal, the prey and the predator were… playing. Like two children, like two puppies, not a wolf and a deer that this wolf should eat.

The wolf’s tail was smacking the ground with so much force Albert could hear it even from his spot. It was happy, plain and simple. The wagging didn’t stop even when the deer finally showed some mercy and using its antlers still in velvet, it turned the wolf so it was on its legs again.

Both animals headed towards the river and started drinking side by side, still watched by shocked Albert. It was such unusual encounter. Albert wasn’t an animal expert but he was sure that’s not how enemies acts towards each other – like two friends. And this extraordinary scene was happening not far from Albert who animals didn’t even notice. It was chance one of a million to be a witness of something like that.

The buck stopped drinking first and moved under the single tree that was giving some shelter from the sun, unforgiving for animals and humans alike. Hidden from the heat and lying comfortably in the shade, on the cool grass, the deer watched his wolf friend who soon joined and laid down right beside the buck.

Albert remembered he’s a photographer. He took his camera and slowly, he moved closer to two animals to take their picture. No one would believe him if he would only told about this, he needed proof.

Leading his horse with him, Albert got as close as he could, watching for the wind to make sure it won’t carry his scent to two animals. They were resting together and watching their environment but didn’t notice Albert yet. He stopped about sixteen feet from them, this close, he could really see how lucky he was.

Those two animals weren’t only bigger, they had distinctive colors as well. The deer’s coat, instead of brown, was warm orange, almost like honey, or a setting sun. Albert couldn’t take his eyes of it, it was that beautiful. He hopped that no hunter will try to hunt it down for its pelt. It would be a shame to lose such animal for a trivial thing like that. It looked better on a living deer anyway. When it walked earlier, it moved with grace, holding its head proudly. Albert couldn’t understand how people can kill such a spectacular animals for fun instead of admiring them from a distance like him.

Albert focused his attention on a wolf then. He already knew it was black, it was obvious even from a distance, but only now he saw the gleam in the fur. Then he noticed the scars on wolf’s face. There were three on the right side and one above the nose. Maybe another wolf left them? The fur didn’t grow in that place, giving the black wolf a dangerous look that compensated for his lanky physique.

Both animals were astonishing, one of a kind, and Albert was able to see them and witness their unusual friendship.

The wolf shook it head and yawned before getting back to panting. Its tail wagged slowly, showing the wolf’s happiness. The motion speed up a little when the deer nuzzled into wolf’s neck affectionately. The wolf squeaked happily, turned its head and licked its friend, the buck licked back. Albert’s heart grew after seeing such a display of affection. Those animals really loved each other, they almost seemed domesticated because Albert couldn’t explain otherwise why prey and the predator were this close without trying to kill each other. 

He would think about it later, he had a picture to take. He placed his camera in the right spot and aimed at two animals. He waited for the wolf to stop scratching itself on its chin and when both animals were comfortable again, Albert took a picture of them laying together.

The hiss and a loud click of the device caused the animals to look his way. Albert froze, ready to run if the wolf will decide to attack to protect itself and its friend. But it didn’t move, only watched. Deer was watching too, even more intensely than the wolf, as if the buck was suddenly a predator. Albert couldn’t stop the feeling of strange familiarity when he stared right into deer’s eyes.

Before he could think about it more, the deer tossed its head upward like a greeting. Albert, because he was a fool, cautiously waved back. He didn’t want to provoke the wolf but it wasn’t even looking at him anymore, it put its head on its paws and with closed eyes was ready to sleep. The deer on the other hand, still watched Albert, suddenly shaking its head. Albert had a strange suspicion it was laughing at him. 

Eventually, deer got bored of him too and just like its friend, it went to sleep with its head resting on wolf’s neck. Albert took another picture, both animals didn’t even react beside flicking their ears in his direction.

Not wanting to test his luck, Albert quickly packed his camera into his bag and climbed onto his horse. He completely forgot about the buffalos but after what he just saw, he had no desire to wait all day for them. He needed to get back to town and see those pictures again because he was sure he just dreamed all this.

To be sure it wasn’t a dream, he got closer to the animals, just a feet or two. They opened their eyes to look at him but otherwise didn’t react to his presence. Two pairs of eyes – one blue, one dark brown – watched him with interest but not scared. This close Albert noticed another scar on wolf’s eye and two very small ones on deer’s chin.

He barely managed to shift his gaze from both animals, he felt hypnotized by them, there was just something in them, something mystical. Those eye for example didn’t make any sense to him, they were conscious, wise… human even. He never saw such eyes in animals.

He didn’t want to disturb those animals any longer so he slowly retreated, keeping an eye on them the whole time, even though he was sure at this point they won’t attack him, even the wolf. When he was driving away, he looked back at them, pretty sure they won’t be there anymore, that they’re just ghost or hallucinations. But the animals were still there, still sleeping peacefully.

Albert had no idea what exactly he just encountered but was going to remember it for the rest of his life, this unusual pair of friends.

The wolf and the buck. 


End file.
